Jane
by Songfic Misstress
Summary: AN: this is a Twilight&NewMoon&Eclipse song fic to Evanescence works. It is set in a “V for Vendetta” type future. A simple girl named Jane discovers the Cullen's secret: what chaos will ensue? once again, lyrics are italicized. R&R,T,char. deaths OC
1. Everybody's fool

**Jane**

**AN:** this is a twilight/New moon songfic to Evanescence's

"Everybody's fool". It is set in a "V for Vendetta" type future. I do not own rights to new moon, or twilight, V for Vendetta, or Evanescence.

My name is Jane, and I have lived in Forks, Reunited States all my life. The year is 2030, and I am 16. Since the moral breakdown in the early 2000's Religion is the central focus of all good Americans. That said; I have finished all of my education at the church. That is where I met HIM. Emmet. How the word sends shivers down my spine. Once the shivers that I felt toward him were of a sinful, lusting nature, ones I would not confess to, and thusly deepen my sinning. Now they are of fear. And disgust. Disgust at that Girl by the name of _Rosaline;_ how I have hated her, and still do now, but now for such different reasons.

_Perfect by nature_

All of them, those _Cullens_, that perfect poise, that faultlessness of features. I almost grew to like Isabella and Edward, almost as much as I fancied Emmet. I thought that it was just their luck, their bloodline, their prayers, but no, the truth is far more sinister.

_Icons of self-indulgence _

The family has the most money, does the least work. They buy the most expensive clothing; they have everything. They manage to not only own and maintain an automobile; they do so for several! True, he is a doctor, or so I thought… more likely, he is a poisoner, or one of those witchy healers, corrupting the soul whilst healing the flesh.

_Just what we all need_

We do not need them. They are leaches, bloodsuckers, and siphon the lifeblood of the community. The vibrancy that is achievable without them makes me forget about how close I once wished we could become.

_More lies about a world that _

_Never was and never will be_

However, that will not happen, it is far too late. I know too much, and though it hurts me I must muster hate to replace where I once loved.

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

I used to think that if I were prettier, smarter, or richer even, if only I could attain that grace and …perfection; then Emmet would notice me, love me even… but no. His own faults kept us apart. Kept him with that witch Rosaline; forever reserved in that hellish woman's company. I tried to fool myself that she had ensnared him, perhaps even seduced him, and thereby forced the upcoming marriage.

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look, here she comes now_

Church. Sunday. Mass. Praise. Oh, look who's late again… Rosaline, with Emmet at her arm; already I feel bile rising in my throat.

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

This time I sit erect in my pew, and stare as heads bow as this "happy couple" walks past.

_Oh, how we love you_

There he goes, kissing her hand. IN CHURCH! How dare he, already mocking with his existence, now flaunting his carelessness in our faces. Still, their wedding is in a few months, and even the minister approves.

_No flaws when you're pretending_

That is how good they are at keeping up their little charade. No blemish, but that one time, that one mistake.

_But now I know she_

Only once, but that was all it took. Oh, if only it was as things were, and I simply believed her to by my competition for winning the heart of Emmet

_Never was and never will be_

She is not simple competition; she is not even human! But then again, neither is he. Just thinking those words makes me want to cry.

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

Why, why did I have to walk in the woods, see Emmet take down a bear, see the entire family take part in drinking a communion of blood, before flitting away faster than the antique silver Volvo that Edward treasures? Why did I have to see that they were not human…why would God let me fall in love with a creation of Satan? Why?

_And somehow, you've got everybody fooled_

Yet, they are safe. Who would believe me? They are a rich, upstanding family. Even if I speak out, I will simply be hushed, perhaps put in a convent so I do not harm others with my talk. They fast the most often and give the most charitable donations whenever the occasion arises. Carlisle has often not charged for his aid. Edward and Bella are engaged the same as Emmet and Rosaline, yet the entire family is appropriately chaste. None would consider them corrupters of our world, creations of the devil.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

However, if I were to speak, if I was believed, what would they do then? Without the clouds ominously covering their inner darkness, with out my silence, without their forced perfection, where would they be? Could they still maintain their happiness? Could they still live here, as black sheep? Or would they leave? Despite my knowledge, I wish not to drive them away.

_  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie _

Three days ago, I found Emmet alone, and I talked to him. I told him that I knew. I could not make myself say the foul, dreaded words; I simply said, "I know." He showed fear in his eyes, and did not answer.

_  
I know the truth now_

I know that it is my duty to report them to the minister. It is better for my very soul if I do my part in stopping the corruption of this pretty little town before it spreads.

_I know who you are_

He is Lucifer, Satan, or at the very least one of his creations and minions. **Vampires**, second to the dark lord himself._  
_

_And I don't love you anymore_

How can I? Why is it that I still want to be with him, this foul, dirty dark beast!

I will not turn him in. I have a different plan now.

It has failed. I want to Emmet, I got on my knees and implored him, begged him to make me like him. I threatened, I cajoled, and I even made a clumsy attempt to seduce him.

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

He said no. He said that he would not take my soul, would not make my afterlife doomed to eternal hellfire. He does not see how badly I need to escape. He told me that I would never be a creature unloved by God, I never was and never will be and to go home and be a little lamb.

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

I started to cry and Emmet called over his other brother, the one whose name escapes me and is shy. A feeling of calm descended upon me like a blanket, and I had no will to argue. I think I know now how they have kept hidden for so long. They not only are creatures of the dark lord, but practice his magicks as well. I went home with the sound of their laughter ringing behind me.

I woke up last night with a terrible fever. My father looked terribly worried and made several whispered calls. I was told I was very, very sick. I wanted to pray but had not the energy. I knew that God was mad at me for wishing to be a dark creature, but had he need to put me in this much pain?

_Never was and never will be_

Hehehe. Emmet had no idea what he was saying when he told me that I would never be a creature unloved by God. Here I stand, covered in fur, clawed, fanged, and blood lusty. He was wrong, very, very wrong._  
_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

As Emmet did not have a hand in my transformation, I cannot blame him. I need not; I know that it is the behest of the lord to exterminate the bloodsucking vermin. He is small fry compared to me. I am the verevolve, where beast, _werewolf_. He is nothing but a big bear hunting bloodsucker. I am a magnificent creation of God's will; he is a blemish on the radiant orb the god created. I will destroy the Cullens. I will. You just watch me.

_And somehow, now you're everybody's fool_

How's laughing now Emmet?


	2. Tourniquet

Song fiction Jane chapter two

Set to "tourniquet"

My name is Jane. For the last half year, I have been the solitary occupant of a lone cabin in the woods, using my solitude and time to learn to utilize and control the powers bestowed upon me by the Lord Almighty. Tonight I shall taste the long awaited fruit of my labors. For this eve, just after the set of the gloomy sun, I shall, God willing, strike down a minion of the dark Lord himself. Emmet Cullen. I feel sick at the thought of his very name. I am turning, however, all the knowledge I gained during my darker days of admiration towards him and turning it towards the light. Such as his cell phone number. Indeed, it was but three eves past that I texted him an ultimatum, declaration of war. Just him and I, able to lock ourselves I a private battle between Darkness and Light. The whole family is evil, but with him I have a private score to settle.

Clearing. Peace. Grass. Solitude. Sunset.

_I tried to kill the pain_

He's wearing a wedding band. So he and Rosaline, my immortal enemy, are now joined in holy matrimony. What a joke. No matter, this stab in my heart is all the more reason for his death to be at my hands. As if the smell of death, blood and decay riding the wind to my nostrils were not enough. I never noticed the stench before, this must be one of my new divine powers. My musings are interrupted by his voice, the exact same as I remember.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" asked Emmet, holding his cell phone aloft. " ' meet the clearing and fight 4 ur secret. May the lord strike you down with my hand in 3 sunsets. Jane.'" He sighed and shook his head. "I know that you want me to turn you, but th-"

His brash assumption is cut off my coarse laughter. I set down the pack I was carrying, that holds extra clothes, and slip off my shoes. I cackle, keeping my eyes on his stunned face.

"I don't want to be anything like you, you piece of filth."

I start to run at him, and the wind shifts. He catches my scent as I jump, transforming in mid-air, fragments of material raining around me.

I smile, baring my fangs, so much better than his, ah he stutters his sudden understanding. "Y-y-you're a we-were-werewolf…"

I lung to bite him, my teeth sinking in and dragging at his hipbone. I spit out his vile tasting flesh, watching in awe as the area around that wound sizzles and turns black, as if scorched. The smell is like burnt flesh.

Vile. Despicable. Burnt. Blistered.

In my distracted state of observation Emmet hits me in the side of the head. I fall to the ground, trying to stop the pain and the ringing in my ears.

_But only brought more, so much more._

Emmet is over me, clawing my chest like a drunken man attempting debauchery. In the past, I would have welcomed such a situation. His nails tear my skin as I hear something in my chest snap under his weight. I bite his arm, hearing the mark sizzle from my seemingly acidic saliva. I press my advantage of his pain, biting where ever I can, as he blindly kicks and punches me, pulling tufts of my fur while he screams in anguish.

He delivers a knockout kick to my forehead. As I come too, I see the shape of Carlisle's back, carrying Emmet, presumably to the Cullen mansion. I am alone again.

Simply from my pain, I know it.

_I may die, and I'm bleeding, Crimson regret…_

Regret for my sins, this is the manifestation of the hundreds of Hail Mary's that I have worn upon my tongue.

_And betrayal_

Were it not that he were inhuman, not a drop of this precious liquid would have been spilt from my veins. The excruciating agony that I'm in as I clumsily begin to dress tells me.

_I'm dying_

I hope that if I do not recover from these wounds, the pearly gates will not be barred to me.

_Praying_

As always when I'm in pain, I find the Lord's Prayer on my lips, despite the protests of my surely broken ribs.

_Bleeding and screaming_

After my amen, stand, only to crumple to my knees, getting my knees stained with my blood that is soaking the ground, as is listen to my howl echo back from the hills and frighten the very trees.

I set myself to a slow and painful crawl. After what seems like an eternity, I can no longer recognize the trees around me.

_Am I too lost, to be saved?_

I can't find my cabin… I need the first aid kit that's there. I need the bible that's by the foot of my cot. I need to save myself from the blood loss, and my soul with repentance, for causing Emmet pain, even if he was a monster.

_Am I too lost?_

I almost crawl past my cabin in the dark; I am so wrapped up in my thoughts and haze of pain.

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

I grit my teeth and consider Christ's crucifixion as I tighten a tourniquet around my upper arm. I have a deep scratch running from my elbow up to my mid bicep. It is nothing compared to the gaping wound on my chest. I wrap a band aid around my torso, feeling the burning sensation in my lower ribs flare up, then subside as I pull the tenser tighter. At least it is suppressing the blood flow from the wound. I reach for my bible and recite a few Hail Mary's.

My God. My tourniquet, return to me salvation.

With quick prayers, I drop my exhausted body into my cot. I had just finished morning prayers and gotten dressed when there was a knock at the door. I opened said portal and, to my surprise, invite the pastor of my old church into my humble abode. The man that has taught me to tread the path of God since I was six years old is here at my cabin. With this in mind, I assume that you can imagine my surprise at his question.

"_Do you remember me_?"

"Of course Father, how could I forget you? It has only been a mere sixth month."

_"Lost for so long_, a whole sixth month since I have seen you in my flock. I wouldn't have been surprised if the Devil had taken all memories of my teachings from your mind."

"I don't understand, Father, I'm not involved with Satan!"

"_Will you be on the other side_, the side of darkness, _or will you forget me_? Will you rejoin the flock of the lord or will you remain in the shadows?"

" I will never forget your teachings, Father. I am a soldier of the Lord, meant solely to do his bidding, and rid the world of evil."

He arched his eyebrows at this, and pointed to my shirt. "Doing the work of God should not mark a young girl so."

I look to where he gestures, and gasp as I notice that my chest wound has bled through my bandage and my shirt. The gasp itself causes me to fall from my chair, feeling pain in my lower chest, almost my abdomen. The Pastor obviously notices my struggle to remain conscious, and whips out his Cell Phone, thumbing through his speed dial. I distantly hear him speaking hurriedly to Carlisle, who arrives shortly.

I thought that you had to invite a vampire into your home before they could enter. Only the slight wrinkling of his nose shows me that he knows what I am. My smell to him means death, but for the sake of both our secrets he examines me without a single supernatural comment.

What he does comment on, however, is how a bear attack has left me with a "floating rib fragment". It is mandatory that this piece of bone is removed before it punctures my lung, heart, or skin. I am carried to the hospital in Carlisle's arms, drifting in and out of consciousness. I am finally relieved of this struggle as I am fitted with a mask and forced to breath in cheap anesthetic, blacking me out completely.

When I finally came to, only one thought crashed around my cranium.

_I'm dying_

I try to stop that thought as I look around blearily. I notice that Dr. Cullen is still sewing me up. Once again, I am surprised to find the Lord's

_Praying_

Prayer on my lips. This is so wrong. Here I am in the hospital.

_Bleeding and Screaming_

As an enemy helps heal my wounds. I could bite him right here, but how would that be any way to repay his help… perhaps they are not so evil as I once thought. He leaves me to my prayers as soon as he is done my stitches.

Being alone and only able to breath because my foe showed mercy makes me think. Am I wrong? Were vampires a part of God's big plan? Perhaps I am the sin in this situation. Perhaps their job is to wipe me from God's green Earth. Perhaps Emmet was a simple innocent!

_Am I too lost, to be saved?_

Oh no, it that's true… I tried to kill. I bit with the intention of ending a life. I was playing God, and that is one of the very worst sins, Pride. Only the Lord has the right to give or take life.

_Am I too lost?_

My thoughts of condemnation are interrupted as Carlisle enters the room.

"Jane, I would like your prayers for the soul of my son, Emmet. He passed away just last night."

I choke back a sob, as I pray not with an underling of the Devil, but a grieving father. He leaves me to my thoughts.

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

Will I ever be forgiven? Will the Lord cordon off my sins like a tourniquet stops the blood? No. I am a murderer. I have killed. In my mind, at least, I no longer deserve the life that God gave me, as I have stolen such from another… there is only one thing that I can do.

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

I am quickly discharged from the hospital, and make my way to the Cullen's back yard. As I hope, it is Rosaline that opens the door in response to my knocking.

"You" she hisses at me through her black veil.

_I want to die_

I don't have to say it, but I do anyway. And it's true. Her kind should have no problem with the philosophy of a life for a life. "Take your justice, give no mercy.

With that, I transform, my clothes ripping, but not to the point of no return, the thread seeming to stretch.

_My God My tourniquet, return to me salvation_

I've left my tourniquet at home on purpose today, along with the first aid kit. I pray only that God make my passing as painless as possible. I do not intend to heal from the rents she is making with her claws as she rips past my fur to the skin. I fall to the ground as I hear my freshly healed rib re-break.

_My God, My tourniquet, return to me salvation_

I brace myself for the final blow. I'm lying on the ground, she can easily crush my skull, and I'm ready for it.

_My wounds cry for the grave_

My pain almost distracts me from her shadow flitting past. She spits at me when my eyes search out hers.

"I am no murderer, I am not going to deal a fatal blow. If you happen to bleed out, it's not my fault.

_My soul cries, for deliverance_

She turns away, the black dress making a quiet swishing sound as she leaves me to bleed in her backyard. I hear the door close. I am alone.

_Will I be denied?_

All I want is for this to end, from her hands. I want justice, not torture.

_Christ! Tourniquet!_

This is not what I wanted. If I stay here I will be sinning. If I stay…

_My suicide_

She's left me here to bleed. I take it all back; she's a monster. I won't die like this dammit! I wanted her to deliver a deathblow, have her responsible, directly, for my fatality. I see now that I was playing into the hands of the devil. I manage to crawl to the street, a blood covered girl, her clothes so slashed that she is barely decent.

My thoughts are surprisingly clear 'oh Rosaline? You'll be seeing your lover very soon… in hell.' I think with a smirk as I feel myself being put on a stretcher 'you didn't kill me, and I'll make you regret it.'


	3. Lose Control

Jane

Chapter three

Lose control

* * *

rubbing alcohol, bandages, casts, IV drips, and the ugly dull green and white

I remember being put under that same cheep anesthetic yet again, being told by many people that I really have to stop getting attacked by bears, I remember staying in the hospital a long, long time, long enough that slowly the flowers wilted and disappeared. I saw my father for the first time in ages, he came and visited me a few times in the beginning, prudently refusing to bring up the reason behind me leaving his home. Never once did I see Carlisel, and as far as I can tell, he didn't even know I was there. I think that is the case, or he would have certainly smothered me with a pillow in my sleep. At most have been many months at the very least, possibly a year before I got out. They were worried about my fever. Ha! Of course I couldn't just say that werewolves run hot. Such a thing would surely get me committed, or worse, put in a convent. The first thing I do upon my discharge is go back to my cabin, my new home, in the woods, and clean it. I find in disgust that there are smears of my own blood, back from that fight with Emmet, everywhere in the small dwelling. I clean, then fill my pack with a change of clothes and a few medical supplies. I am as healed as I ever will be; I have a score to settle. I make my way to the Cullen's again, this time being direct. I knock on the front door. I shouldn't be surprised that it is Rosaline that answers.

Her eyes squint in confusion as she tries to place my marred face._  
You don't remember my name._

"Who are you?" She asks with mild embarrassment. I note that the black clothing is gone, and she is wearing a deep blue dress. _  
I don't really care._

"Your worst nightmare." I intone. She intakes a sharp breath of air through her nostrils, then her eyes widen in both recognition and fear. She peers to the busy street behind me. There is no way she can do anything to harm me so long as I stay where I am. Not that I intend to do that.

"What do you want?" she hisses through closed teeth.

"With you I shall violently display what you deserve upon your sinful flesh. _  
Can we play the game your way?_  
Where and when you meet your demise is of your own choosing."

The beautiful demon masquerading as a fair woman stops for a moment, thinking over my words.

"The graveyard. Where Emmet is. That was he can see you fall. He deserves that much at least."

I openly yawn, flaunting my carelessness. "And when?" I ask, cleaning my nails.

There is a flicker moving down the stairs, and the small woman, the one betrothed to the quiet magicks worker of emotions, stares at me in fear, then understanding. "On Saturday night, tomorrow, you disappear Rose..." she turns towards me, but continues to speak to Rosaline, as if I am not there. "I thought you already put this dog down."

"Apparently not..."Rosaline snarls. She turns back to me. "Saturday it is. Three in the morning, when no one will hear your death cries."

With her barbed remarks stabbing me in the back, I leave. I almost voice my thoughts of her being even less than the normal dog, a biting bitch, but decide that to do so would only be petty. I return once again to my cabin, and decide to train. I charge my ancient cell phone as I work.

Something odd is happening. I have a target that I am focusing on, deciding that it is Rosaline. I didn't know that I had so much anger towards her until now. True, she tried to leave me to die, but still...all before me is bathed in red, then black. I feel my fists trembling as I turn.  
_Can I really lose control?  
_I will myself to remain calm enough to have rational thought. Slowly I regulate my breathing, and my vision returns. I almost regret my self possession.  
_Just once in my life,__  
_

_ I think it'd be nice,_  
I doubt that I shall be able to maintain this composure when I duel with Rosaline tomorrow eve. That should be fun. Right now I can't have that happen. I need to conserve my energies and gather the few bits of knowledge that I know of fighting the damned._  
Just to lose control, just once,_

My saliva is acid.  
My blows merely stun them, where in a human it would surely crush bone.   
They move fast, faster than me, but only in sprints  
Rosaline will be easily distracted if I make comments about her deceased lover.

I make my way home. I set my cell phone to alarm me of the hour at 2:30 in the morning, that should give me time adequate enough to make it to the graveyard the next evening. Oddly enough, that is the next sound I hear, the musical chime of my cellular phone. I am confused, yet feel ever so well rested. It seems that being on my own cot and in the safety of my own cabin gives me the security required to sleep a full 24 hours. I quickly eat some bread that I bought the day before, saying a simple grace as i break the bread. I wash it down with some water and leave, bringing with me my pack.

I make it to the graveyard and see Rosaline kneeling in front of one of the tombs, head bent in prayer. _  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

I am disgusted at the idea of such a creature of the devil trying to communicate with the lord, My Lord, and thereby decide to interrupt her 'holy' thoughts. I recall a nursery rhyme from my childhood, and twist it accordingly to the situation. _  
_

_"Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know._  
Do you miss your little lamb, Mary?" I ask Rosaline mockingly."You know, your black eyed lamb and I had a lot of fun before he died. I think you will even be more fun."

She stands, and dusts the dirt from her knees. "Keep Emmet out of this."

I laugh. "Make me. You know, we were going to have a different kind of fun, but then I turned, and realized how little I wanted to do with him." I was lying of course, but she had no way of knowing that. She blocked her ears with her hands.

"Stop it." she warned."He would never have done such a thing!"

I grin wickedly. "Then why did he come to the clearing? Why did he die? Answer yourself that Rosaline."

She lunges at me, and this time I allow my instincts to over ride me. Last time it was I who initiated the fight, but this time I was attacked. I allow myself to drift in the sea of black, occasionally hearing snippets from the outside world.  
_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once._

Not having control is wonderful, guiltless. I'm sure that God created it this way. I feel no sting of sin. I also do not find the Lord's prayer on my lips. I am not injured. Such are the thoughts that occupy my mind as I struggle with Roseline. I am suddenly stunned out of my perfect bubble of darkness and peace. I look and find my teeth at Roseline's throat, my body pinning hers. I win. I start to clamp down, but hear her whisper. I stop, interested mildly in what she might want to say.

"Use me. I can get you at the rest of the Cullen Coven. Don't kill me. I'll be useful, I promise."

I laugh, and make sure she is pinned well as I remove my teeth from her neck.

_"If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you." _I mutter, then bite down. Her scream dies before it can start, and I leave her there, bleeding on her lover's grave.

I promised you Roseline, and I always keep my promises. Carlisel? You're next.

* * *

_My most sincere apologies for the wait I put you through. _


End file.
